Pour toujours
by Sofya29
Summary: Le Docteur avait toujours fait parti de la vie de Rose. Qu'il soit l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré enfant ou celui qui se tenait près d'elle, lui tenant la main.


_**Disclaimer :** Doctor Who est une série de la BBC._

_**Pour toujours**_

La première fois que Rose était tombée amoureuse, elle n'avait que six ans. Il s'appelait Daniel Kent et il n'était seulement arrivé que depuis quelques semaines dans son école. Toutes les filles de la classe étaient amoureuses de lui, Rose y compris. Un jour, alors que sa mère l'avait emmené au parc, elle avait rencontré Daniel et l'avait invité à jouer au ballon avec elle. Rose avait été la plus heureuse des petites filles quand il avait accepté.

Cela faisait une demie heure qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Leurs mères, elles, discutaient assises sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Les deux enfants continuaient de jouer, mais Daniel avait frappé plus fort dans le ballon, ce qui fit que Rose n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper. Le ballon s'éloignait et la petite fille se mit à courir après. Elle courut de plus en plus vite et finit par l'attraper. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un klaxon. Rose leva la tête et vit une voiture arriver droit sur elle. La petite fille ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était sur la route et était pétrifiée. Elle tenait le ballon dans ses bras, mais n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la soulever et courir jusqu'au trottoir. La personne reposa la petite fille qui tremblait comme une feuille. Rose leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui venait de la sauver. Elle le trouvait très grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en bataille et ses yeux marrons la regardaient avec inquiétude. Il portait un long manteau marron par dessus un costume bleu et avait des baskets rouges. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et vérifia si elle allait bien.

« Rose, dit l'homme. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Rose, encore choquée, lui répondit timidement qu'elle n'avait rien, tout en se demandant qui était cet homme et comment il connaissait son prénom. Mais étrangement, Rose n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, comme le faisaient les héros dans les dessins animés qu'elle regardait.

« Rose ! »

La petite fille regarda derrière l'homme et vit sa mère arriver vers eux en courant. Rose s'écarta de l'homme et se mit à courir à son tour vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras. Toutes deux fondirent en larmes.

« Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu se passer Rose, pleura Jackie. J'ai eu tellement peur. Ne recommence plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Rose acquiesça et Jackie la serra plus fort contre elle. La petite fille tourna la tête vers le trottoir, mais l'homme avait disparu. À partir de ce jour, Daniel Kent n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle.

**~00~**

Les années passèrent et avec le temps Rose oubliait de plus en plus le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis ce jour mais espérait toujours le croiser à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un homme porter un long manteau marron. Mais même si les traits de son visage avait disparu de sa mémoire, il restera toujours l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Rose était maintenant âgée de seize et tout ce dont elle rêvait, était de quitter son petit appartement de Powell Estate, de parcourir le monde et de vivre une vie remplie d'aventures. Le lycée était secondaire pour elle et elle préférait sécher les cours avec Shareen, plutôt que de rester assise toute la journée dans une salle de classe.

Rose était assise dans le canapé du salon, tenant un coussin dans ses bras et essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Jackie, quant à elle, faisait les cents pas devant sa fille et était furieuse. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau du principale du lycée, après que Rose ait été prise entrain de fumer dans les toilettes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! S'exclama Jackie. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyée. »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« On en a pas finit, dit Jackie en pointant Rose du doigt. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jackie alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvait un jeune homme qui avait un peu plus de vingt ans, les cheveux châtains, les yeux vert et une mâchoire carré. Il était assez grand et Jackie le trouvait habillé d'une drôle de façon avec une veste en tweed et un nœud papillon.

« Madame Tyler, dit-il en lui secouant énergiquement la main. Je me présente, John Smith, le nouveau professeur particulier de votre fille.

-Un professeur particulier ? »

Jackie retira sa main et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il entra dans l'appartement des Tyler et alla directement au salon, où Rose, toujours dans le canapé, le regardait curieusement. Jackie arriva tout de suite après lui, prête à le faire partir de force.

« Je n'ai jamais appelé de professeur particulier, dit-elle.

-C'est exact, mais c'est une demande spéciale. »

Il sortit une carte qu'il montra à Jackie. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous venez de la part de la Reine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Sa Majesté a à cœur l'éducation de ses sujets. »

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait cette histoire plus qu'étrange. Après tout, pourquoi la Reine enverrait-elle un professeur particulier pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Mais voir un document officiel de la famille royale avait l'air de rassurer Jackie.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a été réglé. »

Il se tourna vers Rose, lui lançant un immense sourire.

« Bien, dit-il. Si nous commencions maintenant. »

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille voyait quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste pour lui donner un cours. Mais elle savait que lorsqu'il découvrirait le cas désespéré qu'elle était, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou pour trouver un travail plus intéressant.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Le professeur John Smith venait aider Rose deux fois par semaine et la jeune fille se surprise à attendre avec impatience le prochain cours. John n'était pas un professeur comme les autres. Tout semblait plus facile avec lui et il avait été le premier à lui dire qu'elle était intelligente. Grâce à lui, elle avait repris confiance en elle. Ses notes remontaient et pour la première fois, Rose était fière de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Avec le temps, tous les deux étaient devenus amis, passant beaucoup de temps à discuter, même si John restait très vague sur son passé.

« C'est étrange, dit Rose en l'observant. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un John Smith.

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-John Smith est un nom beaucoup trop commun. Tout le contraire de vous.

-Et comment voudrais-tu m'appeler ? »

Rose réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre avec un immense sourire :

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais vous appeler Professeur. »

C'est ainsi que Rose commença à appeler John Smith 'Professeur'. Elle l'appelait Professeur avec une telle affection que John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois. Mais Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait toujours cette tristesse dans le regard, comme s'il espérait qu'elle prononce un autre nom. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Rose ne réalise qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de John Smith, cet homme qui trouvait que les nœuds papillon étaient cool et qui aimait les bâtonnets de poisson avec de la crème anglaise. Mais Rose n'avait jamais osé révéler ce qu'elle ressentait, par de peur de perdre son amitié.

Malheureusement, tous ces moments passés avec le Professeur se sont terminés lorsqu'au bout d'une année, il lui annonça qu'il devait partir à l'étranger pour le travail. Il ne précisa pas de quel genre de travail il s'agissait, mais il était très intelligent et Rose l'imagina entrain d'enseigner dans une prestigieuse université. Le jour où il dut lui dire au revoir fut le pire qu'elle avait vécu.

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Demanda Rose, les yeux remplis de larmes. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille essaya de profiter de ses dernières minutes passées avec lui. Il se recula légèrement et essuya avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

« Je te le promets Rose. Mais lorsque l'on se reverra, je serai différent.

-Vous aurez une nouvelle coiffure ? Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. »

Le Professeur lâcha un petit rire.

« Si on veux, répondit-il. Disons que je n'aurai plus cette tête bizarre que tu vois. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et Rose ferma les yeux.

« Au revoir Rose Tyler. »

Rose sut à ce moment là que John Smith était sorti de sa vie et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

**~00~**

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que John Smith était parti et Rose avait rencontré Jimmy Stone. La plus grosse erreur de sa vie, comme elle le disait. Il était plus âgé qu'elle et était musicien. Pour lui, elle était partie de chez elle et avait abandonné le lycée. Jackie avait tout fait pour la faire changer d'avis, mais sans succès. Malheureusement le conte de fée c'était transformé en cauchemar quand Jimmy était parti du jour au lendemain, en la laissant seule et sans argent. Rose ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue si sa mère ne lui avait pas pardonné et si elle et Mickey ne l'avaient pas aidé.

L'année 2004 se terminait et Rose avait bien l'intention de faire de 2005 une année meilleure, de profiter de cette seconde chance à laquelle elle avait eu droit après le désastre qu'avait été sa vie avec Jimmy. C'est avec ces bonnes résolutions qu'elle rencontra cet homme en rentrant chez elle.

Sur le moment, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un homme ayant un peu trop fait la fête pour le réveillon. Étrangement, il lui semblait si familier. Sans le savoir, il lui avait redonné espoir en lui disant que l'année qui arrivait allait être une très belle année. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle était pratiquement arrivée à son appartement qu'une vision d'un homme portant un long manteau marron lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand elle était enfant. C'est impossible, pensa-t-elle. Il lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait treize ans et c'était comme s'il n'avait pas vieilli. Elle fit demi-tour, courant dans les escaliers. Elle devait savoir s'il s'agissait bien du même homme. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva en dehors de l'immeuble, il avait disparu.

**~00~**

La vie de Rose s'écoulait tranquillement. Bien trop tranquillement à son goût. Elle avait l'impression que l'année 2005 n'aurait rien de fantastique, contrairement à ce que lui avait prédit cet inconnu. Rose avait trouvé un travail de vendeuse à Henrik's et elle avait l'impression que toutes ses journées se ressemblaient. Elle se réveillait, prenait le bus, travaillait, rentrait chez elle et allait se coucher pour ensuite recommencer le lendemain. Rose s'était résous à passer le reste de sa vie ainsi.

Un jour, sa vie bascula lorsqu'elle rencontra cet homme extraordinaire qu'était le Docteur. Il était apparu, lui sauvant la vie en lui prenant la main et en lui disant un mot. Un seul mot qui changea tout : courez. Il lui avait montré les étoiles et l'avait emmené jusqu'au bout de l'univers. Sa rencontre avec le Docteur ne se résumait pas seulement aux voyages dans le temps et l'espace. Il lui avait montré une façon différente de vivre sa vie. Grâce à lui, elle avait changé et aimait la personne qu'elle était devenue.

**~00~**

Rose était assise dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS et lisait _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens. Rencontrer Dickens était une aventure qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer vivre. Le TARDIS avait amené Rose jusqu'à la bibliothèque comme s'il savait ce dont la jeune fille avait besoin. Rose avait encore un peu de mal à accepter que le vaisseau soit télépathe, mais l'idée ne l'effrayait plus autant qu'avant. Rose s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, profitant du calme qui régnait avant leur prochain voyage. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête pour voir le Docteur entrer.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé la bibliothèque, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Le TARDIS m'a guidé. »

Rose lui fit une place près d'elle et le Docteur s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'elle tenait.

« _Un chant de Noël_. Un très bon choix.

-J'ai eu envie de relire ce livre.

-Je peux ? »

Rose acquiesça et lui tendit le livre. Le Docteur lut les premières lignes de la page où la jeune fille s'était arrêtée.

« J'adore ce passage ! Déclara-t-il en souriant. »

Il se cala dans le canapé et commença à lire à haute voix. Rose chercha une position un peu plus confortable et l'écouta attentivement. Le Docteur continua sa lecture et peu à peu Rose s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Depuis ce jour, dès qu'un moment de calme se produisait dans le TARDIS, tous deux se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque où le Docteur faisait la lecture à Rose et où celle-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule.

**~00~**

Tout changea quand le Docteur prit un autre visage. Rose avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle avait vu cet homme à la place du Docteur. Il venait de se régénérer. Un nouveau Docteur, mais au final, il restait toujours celui qu'elle avait connu. Et pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'il la regarda pour la première fois sous cette forme, elle crut le reconnaître. Cette impression passa quand sa régénération se déroula mal et que la Terre fut envahit par les Sycorax. Quelques heures plus tard, la Terre fut sauvée et le Docteur fêta Noël avec Rose, Jackie et Mickey. Il portait pour la première fois un long manteau marron et lui avoua que ce manteau lui avait été offert par Janis Joplin. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi que Rose comprit que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé quand elle était enfant et cet inconnu qu'elle avait croisé au jour de l'an n'était autre que le Docteur.

Le lendemain de Noël, Rose entra dans le TARDIS et vit le Seigneur du Temps arriver en même temps dans la salle des commandes.

« Alors ? Demanda Rose. Où allons-nous ?

-Je pensais que Londres serait une bonne idée, répondit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Pourquoi ne pas repartir après le jour de l'an. Je ne voudrais pas que Jackie m'accuse de t'éloigner d'elle. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'ils restaient aussi longtemps à un même endroit. Le Docteur s'avança vers elle presque timidement.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais. »

Rose le regarda, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler et comprit qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de sa régénération. Il avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que dans sa manière d'agir. Mais au final, il était toujours le même homme pour qui elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. C'est une bonne différence, ou une mauvaise différence ? »

Rose sourit et lui réajusta sa cravate.

« Maintenant, c'est parfait. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du Docteur. Il prit la main de Rose et tous deux sortirent du TARDIS. La jeune fille sut alors qu'elle passerait toute sa vie auprès du Docteur. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'ils enquêtaient dans un lycée que Rose comprit qui était réellement le professeur John Smith. Le Docteur se régénérera à nouveau et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, il avait voyagé dans son passé. Ce n'est que lorsque le Docteur lui avoua qu'elle pouvait passer toute sa vie avec lui, mais que lui ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie avec elle que la réalité la rattrapa. Elle continuera à vieillir et mourra et le Docteur se retrouvera à nouveau seul. Leur aventure sur Krop Tor et la prédiction de la bête ne fit qu'augmenter leur peur qu'un jour tout s'arrêtera.

Rose était assise en tailleur sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine sans vraiment lire les articles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer après ce qu'il s'était passé à Krop Tor. Le Docteur frappa à sa porte et elle l'invita à entrer.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Rose referma son magazine et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Après cette journée, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

-Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux. »

Rose acquiesça et se décala pour lui faire une place. Le docteur retira sa veste et ses chaussures et s'assit près d'elle, se calant au bout du lit.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, observa le Docteur.

-Je pensais à ce qu'il s'est passé à Krop Tor et... et à ce que la bête a dit. »

Le Docteur lui prit la main et la serra pour lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

« Rose, elle a menti. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Rose sourit. Il avait raison. La bête avait surement menti pour les déstabiliser.

« Si nous parlions d'autre chose, annonça le Docteur. Où voudrais-tu aller ? »

La jeune fille savait qu'il changeait de sujet pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment de leur prochaine destination. Quelle époque ou quelle planète ils pourraient visiter. Rose avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule du Docteur et la fatigue commençait à l'envahir. Le Seigneur du Temps le remarqua.

« Tu es fatiguée, dit-il. Je vais te laisser dormir. »

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à se lever quand Rose le retint par le bras.

« Attends. »

Le Docteur tourna le regard vers elle.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

Rose savait que lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule, la peur reviendrait l'envahir. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était près d'elle et non pas perdu à jamais dans ce trou noir. Le Docteur acquiesça. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de rester seul. Il se dit qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il s'allongea et la prit dans ses bras. Rose posa la tête sur son torse, se concentrant sur les battements de ses cœurs. Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes sans parler, profitant de ce moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Rose, murmura le Docteur.

-Oui.

-Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ? »

Rose leva le regard vers lui et lui sourit.

« Pour toujours. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du Docteur et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. C'était une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite et rien ne pourra jamais les séparer. Rose posa à nouveau la tête sur son torse et finit par s'endormir, bercée par les battements régulier de ses cœurs. Le Docteur ne put se résoudre à partir et resta ainsi, avec Rose dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

**~00~**

Rose se trouvait à nouveau sur cette maudite plage, regardant le TARDIS disparaître à jamais. C'était fini. Les murs entre les dimensions se refermaient et plus jamais elle ne reverrait le Docteur. Et à ce moment précis, elle le détestait. Elle le détestait de l'avoir abandonné à nouveau alors qu'il lui avait promis que jamais ça n'arriverait. Il était parti sans un regard, sans un mot, sans lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

Rose sentit le clone du Docteur lui prendre la main et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient le même regard, le même sourire, la même personnalité, mais un seul cœur et une seule vie qu'il voulait passer avec elle. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'ils étaient pareils, mais portant, il n'était pas lui. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle serait heureuse avec son double, en sachant que le Docteur était quelque part dans l'autre univers. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, pensa-t-elle. Elle l'avait fait sans réfléchir, heureuse d'avoir entendu les mots qu'elle attendait que le Docteur lui dise depuis si longtemps. Mais c'était une erreur. Rose regarda leur main entrelacées et retira la sienne.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus loin. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette situation et que lui aussi subissait la décision du Docteur. Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule.

« Rose. »

Il voulut la suivre, mais Jackie le retint par le bras.

« Docteur, laissez-lui du temps. Tout va s'arranger, mais laissez-lui un peu de temps. »

Le Docteur acquiesça et se dit que pour une fois, il allait écouter Jackie. Il laisserait le temps qu'il faudra à Rose. Il l'attendrait et serait toujours là pour elle.

Les jours passèrent, le Docteur s'était installé dans la chambre d'amis de l'appartement de Rose. Il vivait maintenant sous un autre nom et Pete l'avait engagé en tant que consultant à Torchwood.

« Il vous faudra une nouvelle identité, lui avait dit Pete. Vous ne pouvez pas garder Docteur comme nom. »

Le Docteur ne mit que quelques secondes pour se décider.

« John Noble. »

Noble. Se sera parfait, pensa-t-il. Après tout, c'était grâce à Donna s'il existait et il aura un peu plus de sa meilleure amie avec lui. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Donna et ce que le Docteur avait dû faire. Il savait qu'un cerveau humain ne pourrait jamais supporter tout le savoir d'un Seigneur du Temps.

« Est-ce qu'il va t'arriver la même chose ? Demanda Rose après que John lui ait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Donna.

-Non, lui avait-il répondu. Je ne suis qu'à vingt-cinq pour cent humain. Ce qu'il s'est produit avec Donna ne m'arrivera pas. »

Rose était soulagée et John ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux. John lui prit la main et la serra. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent automatiquement, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Rose eut un pincement au cœur en regardant leurs mains, parfaites ensemble, comme cela l'avait toujours été.

Deux semaines passèrent, Rose et John passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ayant repris leurs habitudes qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient à bord du TARDIS. Mais Rose se refusait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour John. Elle avait l'impression de trahir le Docteur.

« Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Jackie. »

Toutes deux déjeunaient dans un petit restaurant près des locaux de Torchwood.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rose.

-Ça ne se passe pas bien avec le Docteur ?

-John, répondit aussitôt Rose. Il s'appelle John. Il n'est pas... Il n'est pas lui.

-Rose... »

Jackie regarda tristement sa fille et soupira.

« Rose, il est le Docteur.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Au contraire, je comprends très bien. »

Jackie reposa sa fourchette et regarda sa fille. Elle avait vu à quel point Rose avait été malheureuse quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ce nouveau monde. Elle commençait seulement à aller mieux depuis qu'elle travaillait sur la construction de ce canon pour retrouver le Docteur. Et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Rose replonger dans les ténèbres alors qu'elle pourrait être heureuse.

« Tu crois que ça a été facile quand j'ai vu Pete. Il ressemblait à l'homme que j'avais épousé. Tout en lui me faisait penser à ton père, à l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il était toujours parmi nous. Il était Pete, mais il n'était pas mon Pete. Je sais qu'il ressentait la même chose, je n'étais pas sa Jackie. Et plus le temps passait, plus je tombais amoureuse de lui et je culpabilisais. J'avais l'impression de trahir ton père. Mais vivre dans le passé nous rendait malheureux. Alors on a avancé ensemble. On est enfin une famille et jamais je ne regretterai une seule seconde. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rose et sa mère lui prit la main.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai détester le Docteur, continua Jackie. Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle j'étais sûre, c'est qu'il t'aime et te permettre d'être avec John est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse te donner. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance d'être heureuse. »

Rose ne répondit rien. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Pete. Elle eut l'impression de se sentir moins seule. Le soir venu, en rentrant chez elle, Rose trouva John dans le salon, étudiant les archives du canon dimensionnel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Rose ? Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

-John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

John soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

« J'essaye de faire marcher le canon et faire en sorte qu'il ne détruise pas l'univers.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Rose s'assit près de lui et le regarda, attendant ses explications.

« Tant que tu ne seras pas avec lui, tu ne seras pas heureuse. »

Rose eut l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc. Elle savait qu'il travaillait sur un projet depuis quelques jours, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il veuille la ramener auprès du Docteur. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Rose se sentit très égoïste. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait autant de mal sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Arrête. S'il te plait, dit-elle.

-Rose... »

Il inspira profondément et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il t'a laissé avec moi, et tu n'as pas eu le choix.

-Mais maintenant j'ai le choix. Et j'ai décidé de rester ici, avec toi. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi avoir le choix. »

Rose lui caressa la joue et le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans le monde de Pete et vit ce visage si jeune avec ce regard si âgé qui avait vu la fin de l'univers. Un regard qu'elle avait vu des centaines de fois. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce que le Docteur et Jackie avaient essayé de lui expliquer. John était le Docteur.

« Docteur, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Docteur. »

Le visage de John s'illumina de plus en plus et il embrassa Rose. Il l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête et eut peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Mais ses peurs et ses doutes s'envolèrent quand Rose répondit à son baiser.

**~00~**

Les années passèrent. Rose et John s'étaient mariés et avaient eu deux enfants. Leur vie était remplie de joies, de peines, de rires, de pleurs, de disputes, de réconciliations et de voyages à bord de leur propre TARDIS.

Rose était assise sur un banc dans un parc, auprès de son mari. Tous deux surveillaient leurs petits enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Rose sentit la main de John se glisser dans la sienne et sourit en le regardant. Elle repensait à sa vie et ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Le Docteur avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Qu'il soit l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé quand elle était enfant, son professeur, le Seigneur du Temps qui lui avait montré les étoiles ou l'homme à ses côté qu'elle avait épousé. Peu importe l'apparence qu'il avait ou qu'il soit dans cet univers ou dans un autre. Elle aimerait le Docteur jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle à son mari. »

John la regarda et sourit.

« Pour toujours. »

_**Fin**_


End file.
